halofandomcom-20200222-history
Team Slayer
Team Slayer is the same game mode as Slayer, except the players are divided into teams of 4 or 3.Halo 3 Team Slayer is also a social and ranked matchmaking playlist in Halo 3 and plays with the same rules and variants as Team Slayer. Description In Team Slayer, players start out with an Assault Rifle. As of September 16, all players also start out with a Magnum as a secondary weapon. First team to get 50 kills wins. Team Slayer has been on every Halo game, from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 and Halo 3. In Custom Games, there are actually ten possible teams a player can be on, divided into colors: Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Brown, White, Pink, Gold, Grey and Purple. Other rules can also dictate the win conditions (by default, first to 50 kills for one team - this can be changed, as well as other variations such as making each player on a team get a minimum number of kills for the team to win). There are multiple variations of Team Slayer. Variations Shotty Snipers Players start out with a Sniper Rifle and a Shotgun. There are no weapons on map with the omission of grenades and equipment. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. First team to 50 kills wins. Team Snipers Players start out with a Sniper Rifle and a Magnum. There are no weapons on map except grenades and equipment. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team BRs Players start out with a Battle Rifle and an Assault Rifle. Everything else is normal. Team Rockets Players start out with a Rocket Launcher that has unlimited ammo. There are no weapons or equipment on the map. This variation is only played in Social Slayer. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team Duals Players start out with an SMG, all weapons are replaced with dual-wieldable weapons. You keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Team SWAT Players start with a Battle Rifle (secondary weapon is the Magnum) with absolutely no shields, grenades, or other weapons or equipment on site except the Bubble Shield and kills are obtained like a typical and normal Team Slayer. Variations *Swat Guns *Swat Ball *Swat Magnums Team Hammers A Multi-Team game that consists only of Gravity Hammers, no weapons on the maps but grenades and equipment, you keep your motion sensor and kills are obtained like normal Team Slayer. Only seen in Halo 3. Team Swords A game identical to Team Hammers, but with Energy Sword instead of Gravity Hammer. Team Duel Team Duel is a variant of Team Slayer that has appeared on Rat's Nest and also Avalanche. On Avalanche you start with a Battle Rifle in the inception of the game. It is exactly like Team Slayer apart from the winning team being marked out to the other team with waypoints and call-signs if both teams are drawing, then they are both marked out for each other to find, hunt down, and kill. MLG Team Slayer/Hardcore Team Slayer Players start with just a Battle Rifle, and kills are earned normally, but whatever weapons or equipment can be found depends on the playlist. Big Team Slayer Exactly the same as ordinary Team Slayer, but the amount of players on each team is between 5 and 8, players start with Battle Rifles and Assault Rifles as secondary weapons, and the score limit has been increased from 50 to 100, with bigger maps used to accommodate them, and normal slayer rules apply. References